Welcome to Loserville
by misscusine
Summary: Mr. R. Lupin has a very interesting plane trip to Texas where he meets Angel, a woman who changes his life forever.


Mr. Magnificent

"I hate this stupid hospital!" exclaimed Angel Davis to the person she communicated with on her cell phone. She glanced toward the waiting area of _Saint Mungos_ that she had previously occupied and was shocked to find a familiar male presence that startled her. "Oh! Where did _he _come from?" Angel thought while walking to the entrance. She peeked back to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but did not find anyone sitting in that spot.

"Mr. Lupin? We're ready for you," called the secretary. Angel spied the tall man, in a green suit, walk into the room where the voice had come from.

"So his name is Lupin?" Angel whispered. "That's an unusual name." She slipped outside to avoid eavesdroppers on her self-conversation and walked to the nearest café where her best friend Melodie was waiting. _Well she must have been waiting a long time thought_ Angel as she watched her friend chugging down what must be a full pitcher of pineapple juice (her favorite), in front of a crowd of on lookers. Angel smiled; only Mello Yellow could pull off a stunt like that in a public place and get away with it.

She sat down and joined her friend's laughter after the people had turned away. "Do we know someone named Lupin Angel questioned?"

"Yeah remember, he's 'Airplane Guy'".

How could she forget him? He'd made her think like no one else, although the only thing he'd done was talk for a for awhile on their way to Texas from New York. Airplane guy was the name her friend had given the guy after hearing about the experience. And Angel herself had given Melodie the nick name 'Mello Yellow' after her real name and the love she had for yellow drinks.

Angel recalled the evening she had me 'Airplane guy'… She had been watching the sunset through the plain window, when she felt a swift tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me," said a man, "but I think you're in my seat."

Angel turned to gaze into the most alluring green eyes she had ever seen. "Whoops," she replied. Of course she knew she was in the wrong seat but she had a good reason, even if watching the sunset didn't sound like one to him. Angel moved over two seats and put her purse in between them.

"Saving that seat for someone?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Are you afraid I might do something to you?" he taunted.

"Not until now," she laughed. She should have heeded the warning signals that went off in her head at his statement but she shrugged them off and told herself it was just the long distance that she had to travel.

She glanced over at him, wanting a closer look and to her surprise, found he was already asleep. Angel being the nitpicking person she was, saw a stray eyelash on his nose and reached over to wipe it off. Just as she was removing her finger, a hand grasped her wrist tightly. "That's not very safe," he growled.

Her hand stiffened as he held it captive. Thoughts bounced around in her head like a bludger during a Quditch match. "What's wrong with this guy? Who does he think he is? An why hasn't he let go of my hand?" She didn't have any reason to believe that he was dangerous. After all he seemed nice until a minute ago.

The man looked into her eyes and realizing her questioning fear, released his embrace. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't like people touching me, especially not strangers" That was his _biggest _pet peeve. Ever since the young age of 10 he never let anyone, except his immediate family stay within his octagonal space. What was with people anyway? You don't need to touch everybody, besides who can forget the biggest way to spread sickness; yeah you guessed it, touching.

Angel was taken aback by his quick apology and sudden silence but she was intrigued and the flight to Texas hadn't even reached the point of take off.

After ten minutes of trying to initiate another conversation, she gave up and reached into her carryon to pull out her favorite magazine: _Muggles and Magic_. Even though she and Melodie grew up as muggles, she found it fascinating to read about them from a magical point of view. Several minutes before departing, the flight attendant who had retrieved a pillow for the little brown haired girl across the isle, demonstrated the routine emergency drill. Then the seatbelt and no smoking signs lit up and Angel heard a labored breath from her neighbor. _Oh how funny, he's afraid to fly._ He sure was weird… She recalled his statement about _no touching_ and promised herself, when he decided to talk again, she'd figure out why.


End file.
